The Stars In Our Hearts
by TheLastOneHereForNow
Summary: Warnings: This story is about an abusive relationship. Mentions of rape and physical and emotional abuse in almost every chapter. I will try to include warnings before each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt clutched his pillow, his eyes clenched shut, trying to will away the morning. All he wanted to do was lay there and forget everything. But, sadly, like most rational people, he knew this wasn't an option. So, gathering his strength, Kurt managed to get out of bed. He audibly whimpered when he tried to stretch after standing up. Giving up on that action, he walked towards his desk with his skin care items and a grand mirror in front of it. Standing in front of his mirror, Kurt lifted up his shirt to show bruises that had formed over the night. They were the perfect size of someone's fist. Disgusted with himself, he pulled his shirt back down and turned towards his bathroom, right when he heard his phone buzz.

Kurt rushed towards the sound and found that he had received a text message. His stomach tightened when he saw who it was from.

**Blaine**: Morning handsome! I'm so sorry about last night. Please forgive me.

Kurt wanted to ignore the text, but he knew the repercussions if he didn't answer quickly enough.

**Kurt**: Of course I forgive you. It was my fault anyway. Do you forgive me?

In all actuality, it really wasn't Kurt's fault. All Kurt had done was merely suggest that they watch something he wanted to watch for once, and it sent his boyfriend over the edge. It wasn't the first time Blaine had hit him, and he knew it most likely wouldn't be the last. It was as if, over the last couple weeks, Kurt had become more of Blaine's punching bag than his boyfriend. Kurt looked down as he felt the object in his hand buzz.

**Blaine**: I know it was. And I might be willing to if you showed me exactly how sorry you are tonight at my place. *wink*

**Kurt**: I'd love to. But I have to get ready for school. I'll call you when I get out.

With that, Kurt shut off his phone. He had literally felt sick to his stomach typing that last message. Blaine and him had been together only two months, and were already having sex. Their first time had been anything but romantic. Blaine had basically forced himself onto Kurt, and Kurt was too scared of him to try to stop him.

Kurt walked towards his bathroom, and began to strip. Ignoring the bruises all over his body, he turned on the shower and let the icy water flow over him as he finally shed the tears he'd been holding in since he woke up.

Dave Karofsky knew one thing and only one thing for certain. He was going to beat the shit out of the first person who got on his bad side today. It was just one of those days.

As Dave was walking down the hallway, he saw Fancy go into the guy's locker room. Dave knew no one else would be in there at this time of day, and he was curious as to what Kurt was doing. So, like any curious person, he followed Kurt.

When Kurt had got to school that day, everything was fine until third bell, when Tina spilled red paint all over Kurt's white polo. Kurt truly would have killed her if he didn't already have a back-up shirt in his locker. When he went towards the bathroom, he let out an exasperated sigh as he saw both the Boy and Girl bathrooms were closed off.

Looking around, Kurt decided his only option was to change in the locker room.

Dave quietly opened the door to the locker room, not sure if he wanted Kurt to know that he was there or not. As he stood against the wall, he saw Kurt begin to take off his shirt. He knew he should look away but he didn't want to. Once Kurt's shirt was off, he wished he wouldn't have looked. Dave said the words before he even realized his mouth was moving.

"What the hell Fancy?" Kurt's ribs were covered in fist sized bruises. Karofsky knew he'd never hurt Kurt that bad. He couldn't stomach the thought of someone hurting the boy he loved. Ironic, huh?

"Dave, what are you? I uh..." Kurt didn't know what to say. He was ashamed; Kurt Hummel was not the type of person to let someone take advantage of them. He'd proved this with Dave.

Dave was just standing there, staring at the bruised skin on Kurt. His hands were clenched into fists and tears were brimming his eyes.

"Who.. Kurt… who did this to you?" Dave could barely manage to get the words out.

"It's none of your business Hamhock!" With that, Kurt pulled his clean shirt on, grabbed his messenger bag, and stormed out of the locker room.

Dave just stood there, shock and pain clear all over his face. He was going to find out who did this to Kurt, no matter what it took.

Kurt felt like utter crap all day after the locker room incident. He wanted to run to Dave and let him hold him while he cried. He knew it was an irrational thought, but it was also a comforting thought. Dave had feelings for Kurt. That was obvious after the kiss. Truth was Kurt liked the kiss. He liked having Dave's rough, yet still soft lips on his. And he knew he shouldn't, considering all the crap Dave did to him.

Kurt slammed the door shut to his Honda. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep his life away. His thought was interrupted when he heard his phone ringing. Based on the ringtone, Kurt knew exactly who was calling.

**Kurt**: Hello..

**Blaine**: Hey babe. You said you were going to call me after school. You got out 15 minutes ago.

**Kurt**: I know. I just got home.

**Blaine**: Are you saying I'm lying.

**Kurt**: No.. I.. Blaine I didn't mean..

**Blaine**: Whatever Kurt. I'll see you later tonight. You better be at my place at 7:00 or you won't have so much fun tonight.

**Kurt**: Okay..

**Blaine**: Love you.

**Kurt**: I.. Love you too.

After Kurt clicked off his phone, he broke down into tears. He was so scared of what Blaine would do to him if he went too far. Thinking about it made Kurt sick. He threw up next to the bushes on the side of his house.

Finn had just come home to find Kurt throwing up. He was going to check on Kurt, but he just shoved him away, telling him to go in the house. Finn just shook his head and went to go see what Burt was doing.

Dave stormed through his front door, glad both his mother and father weren't home at the moment. Paul had been really disappointed with his son lately, and his behavior would not have helped in the slightest.

Dave went straight upstairs to his bedroom, ignoring the kitchen, which is where he usually went after school. His room looked nothing like what you'd expect from a football jock. He had airplanes everywhere; hanging from the ceiling, and on posters around his room. None of his friends knew he wanted to be a pilot. It was something he just didn't feel right telling people.

Dave sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. Quickly scanning through Facebook, he read some of the ignorant posts from his friends, including his best friend, Azimio. He shut off his laptop and turned towards his bed. Picking up his phone that was lying on his sheets, he decided to do something that could either potentially piss Kurt off, or help him start to trust Dave.

**Dave**: Hey Kurt, its Dave. I stole your number from Santana's phone. Look, I'm not going to tell anyone what I saw. But I'm always here if you need help.

Dave knew he was lying about that first part, because if things got too bad he knew he'd have to tell someone. But he meant the second one. If Kurt ever needed him, he'd help him. Dave loved Kurt; he always had.

Dave knew Kurt might not respond, so he just set his phone back down on the charger. When he went to go sit back down, he heard his parents walk through the front door.

"David?" His mother yelled. "We brought you home some dinner."

Dave was so hungry, he clamored down the steps, sounding like an elephant marching. His mother gave him a tight smile. She had a certain look on her face that let him know she wanted to have a talk with her son, like a serious talk.

"Paul?" Dave's mother called for Dave's father. "Did you call them yet?" Dave heard a grunt, and footsteps, before he saw his father walk in.

All three of them sat down in the dining room, making small talk, before Dave's mother spoke up. "So Dave, how have you been lately? Anything you want to talk to your father or me about?"

Yes, Dave thought. There is something I want to tell you. Dave knew that if he ever wanted a chance of being anything more than friends with Kurt, he would have to be honest about whom he was.

Dave sighed slightly before getting the nerve to speak. "Actually… uh yeah, I do." His mother and father looked at him expectantly. "There's a… reason why I've been… distant, lately. I… damn, I don't know how to tell you guys this. I guess the best way to do it is just come right out and say it…" Dave realized he was rambling on, and that his dad was starting to get irritated. Come on, just say it Dave, he thought. Looking down, Dave said the two words he never thought he'd have the courage to say. "I'm gay."

Everything was silent for a moment before his mother let out a relieved sigh. Dave looked at his mother confused. His father was just smiling at him. Before he knew what was happening, his mother engulfed him in a hug.

"W-what?" Dave was so confused. It really was irritating.

"Oh honey! Your father and I already knew that you were gay. Or at least we had suspicions."

"What?" Dave asked again. How the hell did they know he was gay?

"Well, sweetheart you're a very attractive guy, like your father, and you never had a girlfriend. It was just a little suspicious. And then you started dating that Santana girl, and you two never went out on a date, or kissed in front of us. And then we saw her making out with another girl after one of your football games. It just all seemed to make sense after a while."

"So, you guys don't care that I'm gay?" It was so much easier to say the word now that he finally admitted that was what he was.

"Of course not! Your father and I love you so much. It doesn't matter to us at all who you're attracted to, or who you date. We just want you to be happy." His mother was smiling brightly at him, and his father was just nodding his head to what his wife just said.

Dave felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He couldn't have asked for better parents. This just made coming out at school much easier. Even if his friends didn't accept him, his family would, and that's all that matters in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stars In Our Hearts

Chapter 2

Pulling up to Blaine's driveway, Kurt glanced down at his phone. He was ten minutes late. He cursed silently under his breath before noticing he had a message from an unknown number. Clicking on it, Kurt's breath stopped. The message was from Dave. This is odd, Kurt thought. It's even odder because the message didn't contain anything rude or cruel. Kurt's eyes began to water at the thought that Dave cared about him.

Gathering his courage, Kurt started up his car again, pulling out of Blaine's driveway. His eyes were so watery he didn't notice Blaine's furious face in the window.

After dinner, Dave went back up to his room, deciding he should figure out how to handle coming out at school. As soon as he opened his door, he heard his phone going off, indicating that someone was calling him. He fumbled quickly to answer it once he saw it was Kurt.

"Hello?" Dave's voice was shaky. He'd never had a decent conversation with Kurt.

"Dave… can you meet me somewhere?" His voice was thick from trying not to cry.

"Y-yeah, sure. Anywhere you want." Quickly writing down the directions Kurt had given him; he mumbled a quick goodbye and switched his phone off.

Stumbling down the stairs, Dave was almost out of the house before his mother stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She raised her eyebrows up at him; waiting for a response.

Dave coughed lightly before responding. "I'm going to go hang with Azimio for a while. Is that okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Just make sure you call us if you're going to be home late." Dave nodded his head sharply before quickly stumbling out the door.

Sighing roughly, Dave hopped in his truck and began the twenty minute drive to meet Kurt.

Blaine's fist pounded roughly into the wall, creating a huge, gaping hole in his bedroom. Blaine was going to beat the hell out of Kurt the next time he saw him. Who the hell does Kurt think he is? Leaving Blaine like that? No one leaves Blaine.

Kurt was pacing back and forth through the field. His hands were shaking and his body was on edge. What if Dave didn't show up? What if Blaine did? Oh God, thought Kurt. I'm dead. These were the thoughts going through his head when Dave pulled up.

Glancing up quickly when he heard someone clear their throat, Kurt literally ran into Dave's arms at the relief that it was him. Realizing quickly what he had done, he pulled back and glanced towards the ground.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled lightly. He started playing with his thumbs; blushing brightly.

Dave chuckled lightly; trying to ease the tension. "It's cool."

Kurt smiled up at Dave before frowning. "About what you saw earlier.."

"Hey, it's cool if you don't want to talk about it right now. We can just.. talk."

"Yeah.. That sounds good." Kurt smiled brightly up at Dave; causing Dave to be the one to blush and look away.

Kurt and Dave talked for hours, surprised how easy it was to just have a normal conversation with each other.

About an hour and a half into talking, Dave remembered what had happened early that evening.

"I came out today." Dave said proudly.

Kurt turned and looked at Dave, shocked. "Really? Oh, Dave, I'm so proud of you!" Kurt started jumping up and down and wrapped his arms around Dave. "What happened? What did they say?"

Dave held his hands up. "It really wasn't that interesting." Dave chuckled, thinking back to his mother and father's response. "I told my parents, and they told me that they already knew. They said I was too handsome to not have a girlfriend."

Kurt mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like "it's true". When Dave glanced at him, his face literally turned the same shade as a tomato. To have something to do, Kurt glanced down at his phone. It was getting late and he knew he would have to leave now to make it home before curfew.

"I have to go.." Kurt really didn't want to go. He wanted to spend all night with Dave. And not in the sexual way. It just felt right being around him. Inside, Kurt wished Dave was his boyfriend.

Dave nodded his head. "Yeah, me too. I told my parents I would be at Az's house." His face turned down slightly in a frown. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him."

Kurt reached over and grabbed Dave's hand. "It'll all be okay Dave. I promise."

Dave took this opportunity and leaned over and gave Kurt a hug. Both boys melted into the hug, glad to just have something to hold onto. Sighing, Kurt stood back and gave Dave one last smile before announcing he truly had to go and Dave could call him, whenever he needed him. Dave told him he could do the same. I'll be needing you a lot, Kurt thought.

Huffing, Kurt got back in his car, and began his long drive home. Scared to face whatever might be waiting there for him.

Kurt was lucky as he walked through his front door. His dad wasn't back from work yet. He knew Finn would be at Rachel's and Carol was also at work, having to take an extra shift, Kurt had the entire house to himself. Deciding to relax and get a shower, Kurt made the trek down to his basement/bedroom.

Kurt walked into the bathroom and quickly began stripping. The bruises on his sides were still just as noticeable as they were that morning. Kurt knew he really should tell someone what Blaine did to him.

Turning back to the task at hand, Kurt stripped off the rest of his clothes, and slipped under the hot water from the shower. Groaning, he reached for his body wash before hearing his shower curtain being pulled back and feeling the cold air on his back. Kurt yelped loudly and turned around before he felt a hand on his mouth. His eyes began to water out of fear. Blaine was staring down at Kurt, furious. Kurt knew this was not a good scenario.

"Where were you today, Kurt?" Blaine's voice was cold and short. He was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off.

"I felt sick, so I stayed home." Kurt was fucked. Blaine didn't believe one word he said and Kurt knew it.

Before Kurt could react, a sharp blow hit his lower abdomen. Hunching over in pain, Kurt started coughing up blood. Not good, he thought. So not good. Blaine pulled him back up by his hair and looked him in the eyes before hitting Kurt square across the jaw. Kurt's knees buckled out from under him and he couldn't feel anything for a while. I'm going to die was the last thought Kurt had before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning - This Chapter Contains Mentioning Of A Past Suicide. Could Possibly Be A Trigger.**

Kurt opened his eyes after he felt a sharp gust of air on his body. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his right side when he tried to move. Looking down, Kurt noticed two things: his right arm was broken, and he was naked. Kurt started sobbing as he thought about what might of happened while he was unconscious. Deciding not to think about it, Kurt focused on the more important stuff going on. He had to figure out where he was, and how he was going to get home.

Dave sighed as he flopped down on his bed. It took all he had not to kiss Kurt back at the field. Hell, the guy had just come out and he already wanted to jump into Kurt's pants. Groaning, Dave glanced down at the bulge in his pants. Starting to reach down to take care of himself, he heard a knock on his door. Hissing, Dave grabbed his blanket and placed it over his erection.

Deciding this was the best coverage he was going to get, Dave called out, "Come in!"

Dave stared at the door as he waited for it to open. He started to get nervous once he saw it was his dad. Well, I don't need the blanket anymore, he thought. All thoughts of Kurt completely gone from his mind.

It was a few moments of silence before Paul Karofsky said anything to his son.

"Look, Dave, I want you to know that I really do love you and I'm really proud of you. It took courage for you to be able to come out to me and your mom." Dave didn't even realize he had tears trickling down his face. He would have been embarrassed if it weren't for the fact his dad was crying too.

"Can I tell you something?" Dave nodded his head, his throat too tight to speak. Dave sat still as his dad walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down.

"You know how you have your Uncle Mike on my side? Well, you also had an Uncle Jim." Paul could see the confusion in his son's face. Paul took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Your Grandma Mary was a very religious person, and didn't accept anything that went against the bible. You uncle was… well, he was gay. My mother, she couldn't accept him…" Paul's throat was tight and he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What happened?" Dave asked softly. He had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer.

"He committed suicide three months after he came out." There was an eerie silence in Dave's room after that.

"I don't ever want you to feel so bad that you… you…" Dave looked up when he heard his dad's voice.

"I know dad. I-I'll talk to you if I start to feel that way. I promise." Paul nodded his head and patted his son's knee. Dave was about to say more before his mom came into his room.

"Sorry to bother you two. Dave? Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad, is here to see you." Dave's heart sped up as he thought about all the reasons Kurt's dad would want to see him.

Standing up, Dave nodded while trying not to let his anxiety get to him. He did a once over on his clothes, before hiking down the steps. Dave stopped when he saw Kurt's dad with tears in his eyes.

Once Kurt's dad saw Dave, he stormed right up next to him. "I swear! If you're the one who hurt my boy I'll-"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Dave could tell Burt wasn't just talking about the bruises on Kurt's back. "What happened?"

*Flashback*

Burt stormed through the hospital door; rushing straight towards the receptionist. She knew Burt well enough that he didn't even have to say anything.

"Kurt is in the Emergency room on floor 5b. You can go wait for him in the waiting room." Burt nodded before rushing to the elevator.

Once Burt reached the waiting room, he was surprised to see an angry doctor waiting for him. "Mr. Hummel, I have half a mind to call protective services on you and get you hauled out of here in handcuffs."

Burt didn't know whether to be extremely pissed off or extremely confused. This man couldn't possibly think he was the one who hurt Kurt? "What the hell are you talking about? I have never hurt my boy!"

"Mr. Hummel, your son has rib fractures from months ago that never healed right and bruising all over his body that wasn't just from today." The venom in the doctor's voice was hair rising.

Burt wanted to punch the shit out of the doctor. He couldn't be hearing him right. No one was abusing Kurt, right? Burt started to think of all the people who might have hurt Kurt. Suddenly, a name popped into his head. "How long is Kurt going to be in surgery?

"Two more hours, but-"

"Good. I'll be back." Burt rushed towards the stairs, adrenaline coursing through his body. Whoever did this to Kurt was going to pay.

*End Of Flashback*

Dave looked at Burt Hummel; both scared and confused. If something happened to Kurt after he left… He couldn't think too much on it. Clearly something had happened; otherwise he wouldn't be getting death threats from Kurt's dad. Now he just had to find out what.

"Mr. Hummel, please, tell me what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

Dave kept his eyes clenched shut while he sat in the car next to Burt. Dave didn't think he had ever been more angry than he was this very second. His anger matched Burt's nearly perfectly. It would be an understatement to say that Burt was a little more than surprised when he found out his son's former bully was a nervous wreck at the thought of Kurt being injured. It worried Burt, but it also comforted him.

When they arrived at the hospital, Burt was happy to see Blaine. Hopefully he knew of someone who could have done this to Kurt. Burt stopped in front of a crying Blaine and engulfed him into a hug. Neither men said anything, they just simply stood there. Once they pulled apart, their was a confused, and somewhat angry, look on Blaine's face once he saw Dave.

Burt either didn't notice it, or pretended that he didn't. Now wasn't the time for teenage boy drama. He needed to know how his son was doing. Just as Burt was about to go looking for Kurt's doctor, Dave pulled him aside. Burt looked at Dave skeptically, "Dave, I really don't have time for thi-" Dave held up his hand to stop Burt.

"Look, Mr. Hummel, earlier today I saw Kurt and... well, I saw the bruises on his chest. He wouldn't tell me what happened."

"Tell me Dave, why are you so interested in the well being of my son? You obviously didn't have a problem hurting him yourself last year." Dave kept silent. He may be out to his parents, but he wasn't sure how Burt would take it. "I... I just am." Dave kept his eyes on the ground when he spoke.

"I see." A look of understanding crossed over Burt's face. Dave wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. Just as he was about to speak again, Kurt's doctor showed up in front of him.

"He's awake now Mr. Hummel. You may go in and see him now if you wish." Burt nodded his head and took one last glance at Dave before following the doctor.

* * *

Dave sat in the waiting room with Blaine, not thinking about the little hobbit. That was, until Blaine threatened him.

"Stay away from Kurt." The malice in his voice was clear. He hated Dave, and Dave knew it. Part of Dave wanted to get defensive, but the other part of him knew that he should listen to Blaine.

"Kurt doesn't like you, he's just a really nice person. Too nice for you." Dave nodded his head. Blaine's right. Why would someone like Kurt care about Dave? I mean, Dave _had _made Kurt's life miserable.

With that thought in mind, Dave decided to just leave the hospital.

Dave was just out the door as he heard Mr. Hummel come back into the waiting room and call Blaine into the room.

* * *

"You can come see him now if you want Blaine," Burt told him quickly. "But would you mind getting me a coffee from the cafeteria? I don't want to be away from Kurt for long." Blaine quickly nodded his head and started to speed walk to the cafeteria.

Burt walked back into the room and sat down in the chair next to Kurt's bed. It was almost 10 minutes before either Hummel boy said anything. "Kurt... please. Tell me who did this to you?" Kurt remained silent. "Son, I'm begging you."

"I-" Just as Kurt opened his mouth Blaine walked into the room.

"Oh! Kurt, baby.." Blaine rushed to Kurt's side and began stroking his bruised up face.

Burt made a noise in the back of his throat, interrupting their moment. "You were saying Kurt?" Burt looked at him expectantly.

Kurt glanced quickly at Blaine before turning back to look at his father. "I... I don't remember." Kurt glanced down, keeping his eyes on the white hospital sheets.

Burt leaned back into his chair, sighing. "Kurt, I'm so sorry son. I'm gonna go get something to eat from the cafeteria." Burt quickly stood up before briskly walking out the room, tears rushing down his face.

Kurt began breathing in quickly as Blaine began to move onto the bed.

"Look at me." Kurt turned slowly to look Blaine in the face, before cowering away in fear.

"Did you tell anyone baby?" Kurt quickly shook his head. He wasn't stupid.

"I-I wouldn't tell.." Kurt struggled to get out the words.

"You know it was your fault, right baby? I wouldn't have to hurt you if you listened to me. And I don't ever want you to see Dave again."

Kurt didn't respond quick enough for Blaine's liking, so Blaine reached up quickly and slapped him hard across the face. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes!" Kurt gasped out.

"Good, cause if you do, I'll kill you."


End file.
